inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Bow
Bow, labeled The Forgotten, is a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She debuted in The Snowdown starring in a commercial for Chairs, and unexpectedly joined the game in "Double Digit Desert". After her death in "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", Bow was killed off the show permanently, unrecoverable by MePhone4, and thus, did not make a return for Inanimate Insanity II. She resides as a ghost in Purgatory Mansion. She is voiced by Taylor Grodin. Personality Bow is unbelievably moronic and brainless, as she mostly will have no clue about anything, and is very enthusiastic and irrelevant at most times. Bow is almost seen to resemble a typical modern teenage girl, saying "like" and "totally", wearing makeup, and texting on her phone constantly. Disregarding her intelligence, Bow is an exceptionally kind and sympathetic contestant who will always run to the aid of her friends, limited to only Marshmallow. However, Bow has shown to be very persistent about being on the show, as she doesn't leave in "Double Digit Desert". Bow appears to have the power to call upon chairs at random times and uses them with shockingly experienced levels. However, chairs can also be seen as her weakness, as shown in "The Great Escape", causing her to lose the MePhone Says challenge. She has also shown to be slightly skillful and impressive at using a lasso. Chairs Bow has become notorious for her obsession with chairs. The self-known chair enthusiast would constantly advertise her chairs in almost every sentence, but also use chairs to her advantage, such as smashing Apple into the stage by hitting her with a chair. However, after she recovered from her violent and demented state, Bow realized that chairs were "so last year", and ended her chair obsession. Additionally, Bow destroyed a chair in Purgatory Mansion, she might've done it because she thinks chairs are "last year". Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Bow. Trivia *Bow noticeably is the only contestant with eyelashes, despite the numerous amount of girls on the show. **She, however, was missing her eyelashes once she became insane or in her ghost form, but regained them after reverting to normal. *Bow is the shortest and smallest competitor. **Her size was revealed to be 2 inches tall by Apple. Though this could be invalid, as Apple could've been sarcastic, merely estimated her size, or stated an incorrect size. *Bow is the only non-contestant and non-recommended character to be put up for voting. **She is also the only non-contestant and non-recommended character to win a contest. *Bow, Apple, and Dough are the only three contestants to join a season late. * Bow is currently the only character to have never appear in an intro. This also applied to Apple and Dough, though both of them were added to the Inanimate Insanity II intro. *Bow is the second character to appear in a commercial, after Cheesy. **This makes Bow the first female to appear in a commercial. *Bow was hit approximately 5 times by the Fist Thingy in Double Digit Desert, making this the record for the amount of Fist Thingy punches in one episode. **She also holds the record for being hit the most by the Fist Thingy with 8 punches. *She is similar to Ezekiel from the Total Drama series, both of them became insane after they were eliminated. However, they both had different time dates of when they became insane. Ezekiel became feral when he hid in the plane for 21 days, while Bow became insane when she was locked in the box for over a month. **Bow acts extremely similar to Tinky Winky in the game called Slendytubbies *Bow's voice is in fact based on Paris Hilton from the Shane Dawson Series, as confirmed by TheTGrodz in the Inanimate Insanity Secrets video. *Bow was confirmed in TheTGrodz's Inanimate Insanity Secrets that she was originally going to be yellow. *Due to her shape, viewers commonly misidentify that Bow is a piece of candy. *Bow is one of the two characters that have won only one challenge in Inanimate Insanity (S1), the other being Paper. *Bow and Dough are the only contestants who have died permanently on the show. *Bow made a cameo in Object Universe Episode 11, revealing that Ice Cream is actually eggs. *In the third episode of Inanimate Insanity II, an invention is seen on the shelf of Test Tube's lab called the "Bow-in-nator". It is unknown what this machine does, but fans speculate it might bring Bow back to life. *As a joke for Halloween 2017, The I.I. Crew started uploading tweets to their account in the way Bow would say it. They stopped on November 1st. *Bow has an Instagram account, from stating she'll put the photos she took with Marshmallow on Instagram. The only nine photos are shown below. However, currently, she removed two, leaving the other seven. MarshmallowScared.jpeg|OMG Marshmallow looks so funny! LOLOMGYOLOSWAG it's so funny! Hahaha! She's so scared! HAH! BowCoolSelfie.jpeg|This green hallway was always fun to fly around. Idk why this trumpet picture is here though. It's so weird. Oh well! Selfie time! Bow back on IG.jpg|Hiya guys! Been a long time! Sorry I haven't posted in whilez. I think the cell service in this mansion is just getting worse! So anyways, I just wanna say thanks to all 130 followers for following! Omg I can't even. I figured I would post another selfie!!! #selfietuesday Wait, or is that on a different day? 'Cause I know I've been getting #throwbacksunday wrong too. 10632417_1469172060034188_1451594917_n.jpg|Ugh, sorry I'm looking so glum today. I haven't been, like, able to get any beauty sleep! (And yah, ghosts sleep.) Someone has to stop practicing their singing so much outside. It's so annoying! Bow_is_back!.png|Aw! Remember this? A really nice pic for #tbt. Brings me back to the good old living-and-standing-on-two-legs days. Marsh and I are as best friends get! Taking Over!.png|It's meeeeeee! It's me! It's me! It's meeee! Guess who? It's me! Hahaha yep I'm back ppl! Don't even know what to say after being gone so long, well, other than "DID YA MISS ME?" Cuz I sure missed you guys! Well, I'm super bored right now. Gonna go take over that Inanimate Insanity wiki thing. Idk what a wiki even is, but I heard its popular, so I'm gonna be a part of it! Check out my beautiful makeovers at inanimateinsanity.wikia.com BowIsAlive.jpg|I don't know what's even happening. When was this even taken? I can't even S2e11 bow 2.png S2e11 bow.png S2e6 bow escapes out of the vacuum.png S2e6 the vaccum sucks bow.png S2e6 bow chuckles.png S2e6 bow screams so loud it.png S2e6 bow starts to turn feral.png S2e6 yeah! w-wait, bow?! i can't believe it! you're a ghost! 2.png S2e6 yeah! w-wait, bow?! i can't believe it! you're a ghost!.png S2e6 bow roaring.png BowandMarshmallow.png S2e11 bow.png S2e6 bow chuckles.png Gallery |-| Overall= BowRegularIdle.png Bow_New_Idle.png BowCastIdle.png BowNewWikiIdleJump.png BowCreation.png BowaMarshmallow2017Pose.png BowForm.png Bow of Coolness.png Bow ghost.png Ghost bow concept art by thetgrodz-d74vxx0.png|The concept design of Ghost Bow Bow 3.png Bow_4.png Bow 5.png Bow 6.png Bow 7.png Bow 8.png Bow 9.png Bow 10.png Bow 11.png Bow 12.png Bow_Angry.png Bowevil.png MMonsterbow.png Apple and Bow.png Bowicon.png Bowww.png|The first drawing of Bow BowNormal2017Pose2.png BowNormal2017Pose.png BowGhost2017Pose.png Mq1.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= BowCommercial.jpg Bowandchair.jpg BowAppleThrowIt.png BowAppleHit.png Screen_shot_2012-03-05_at_10.03.39_PM.png Bow_and_Taco.png BowandApple.png Deleted14-1.png CrazyBow.png|Bow after spending 2 months in her box. BowChairMarshmallow.png|Marshmallow gives a chairs to Bow. BowMarshmallowTog.png| EvilBowAttacksTaco.png|Evil Bow attacks Taco. |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Memories2.png Thumbnail.jpeg Easter_Egg_5.1.JPG|Bow is dead. Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|Bow on the MeLife Recovery Center. 12.png|Bow is (not) back! Bowghost.png|Bow as a ghost. BOW&DOUGH.png Bowinator.png Trivia!.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-34-46-289.png Creepy_Bow.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-48-752.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-12-402.png BOW_YOU_WHERE_WHAT!!!.png Bandicam_2016-12-24_15-19-41-329.jpg 15995009_1380416365326467_4268846522811791276_o.png Apple_Possesion_Revealed.png Image302.png Image314.png Image310.png Screenshot_20170206-161218.png ImageFaFCock.png Image2222.png Image1111.png Why_i_Ona.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 2.37.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 2.36.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 2.38.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 2.38.47 PM.png Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:A to Z Category:Supporting Characters